MY DEAREST SANTA
by FALLINHEON
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah ringan pengingat bagaimana perjuangan segelintir orang di malam natal, termasuk Junhui, Minghao dan tuan Santa Claus. Natal tidak hanya mengajarkan kasih dan damai, ada nilai kebaikan serta keajaiban bagi semua umatnya yang percaya. -'Selamat Natal, Xu Minghao. Salam Sayang, Santa claus.- TAGS : MINGHAO, JUNHUI, THE8, JUN, JUNHAO, SEVENTEEN, GENDERSWITCH


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **WEN JUNHUI** **& ****XU MINGHAO**

 **MY DEAREST SANTA**

 **Cast** **:** **Xu Minghao (As the Girl).**

 **Wen Junhui (As the Boy)** **.**

 **Length** **: Oneshoot.**

 **Genre :** **AU** **,** **Romance, Hurt & comfort Genderswitch** **.**

 **Rating** **: Teen. PG [1** **3** **+]**

 **Author** **: Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s)** **:** **3164** **words**

 **Page(s)** **:** **10** **pages**

 **Writted since :** **December 15** **th** **201** **5** **11;16 Am till** **December 18** **th** **2015 13** **;** **30** **Pm**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **XU MINGHAO** **&** **WEN JUNHUI** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **PLEDIS** **ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nasib Junhui tidak sebaik hatinya. Tidak ada kata jaim dalam kamus kehidupan lelaki berumur 25 tahun itu. setelah menyelesaikan studi sarjana bisnisnya selama lima tahun, pria asal Shenzen China itu memutuskan untuk hijrah mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik di negeri ginseng; Korea Selatan. Visa kunjungan selama sepuluh tahun dan sertifikat sarjananya menjadi perbekalan utama untuk menghidupi dirinya di negeri orang itu._

 _sayang beribu sayang. Karena minim pengalaman, ia hanya diterima sebagai salah satu pelayan café milik saudara setanah airnya di distrik Gangnam. Bukan, bukannya ia tidak mahir berbicara dan berbagi pengalaman kuliahnya, ia hanya kurang mempunyai relasi dengan orang orang di sana. Maklum, ia baru dua setengah tahun tinggal disana. di negerinya pula ia hidup susah, kuliah dari hasil beasiswa penuh dari salah satu lembaga swasta lalu mengadu nasib dengan menjual sebidang tanah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Junhui cukup pantas mendapat beasiswa penuh, mengingat nilainya yang tidak pernah menurun dan cumlaude bukanlah gelar yang mustahil untuk didapatnya. Jadi, ia pikir dirinya akan baik baik saja di negeri impiannya ini._

 _Mungkin, Junhui mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik sekarang. Bahkan lebih baik dari lima tahun yang lalu, tentu Junhui tidak akan pernah melupakan dua sosok yang paling berarti di dalam kehidupannya. Sosok yang akan selalu dikenang sampai nafas terakhir ia hembuskan. Junhui selalu terisak layaknya seorang gadis tatkala dirinya mengingat kembali kisah pilu itu. ah, akan aku ceritakan sebuah kisah pengalaman Junhui jika memang pria cengeng itu terlalu melankolis untuk membagikan pengalamannya pada kalian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Bagi seseorang yang hanya berjuang untuk melewati hari demi hari, natal tidak banyak berbeda dengan hari hari lainnya, karenanya, apa yang terjadi pada suatu malam itu tidak banyak tersimpan di dalam memorinya yang sibuk._**

Di suatu malam, seluruh penjuru dunia tengah mengadakan perhelatan besar untuk menyambut hari raya natal. Setiap kepala keluarga bersiap diri untuk memberi hidangan yang terbaik bagi anggota keluarganya. Bau roti manis dan kalkun panggang menguar dari setiap etalase toko di pinggir jalan, tapi di kantong Junhui, hanya terdapat uang sepuluh ribu won. Jumlah yang mencekik untuk makan malamnya dan tiket bus menuju Gangnam, dimana malam ini, Yixing sang paman selaku pemilik café tempat ia bekerja akan memberikan uang untuk ongkos hidupnya untuk satu bulan kedepan. Dan tentunya, pria oriental itu berharap lebih untuk tunjangan natal dan tahun baru.

Maka, menjelang malam, ketika lonceng lonceng di gereja, lagu lagu pujian mengalun dimana mana dan salam selamat natal diucapkan nyaris setiap menit, Junhui menaikkan kerah mantel tebal lusuhnya sambil menunggu bus pukul 20;00 yang akan membawanya ke Gangnam. Salju turun tanpa kira kira, membuat udara jatuh pada tingkat yang menyakitkan. Ia melihat jam besar di terminal menunjukkan pukul 18:40.

 _'_ _Masih ada waktu untuk menghentikan aksi demonstrasi cacing cacing di dalam perut.'_

Pikirnya. Junhui berjalan menuju suatu kedai di dekat loket lalu memutuskan akan membeli seporsi besar _Jajjangmyeon_ dan sebungkus _Eomuk_ yang lezat untuk mengisi tenaganya. Ia butuh banyak energi untuk membawa ratusan nampan penuh makanan hingga pukul dua pagi nanti asal kalian tahu saja.

"Lagipula, sekarang kan malam natal. Setiap orang, bahkan orang sepertiku sekalipun harus makan sedikit lebih spesial dari biasanya."

Gumamnya sambil terus melangkah menuju kedai di ujung jalan itu. di tengah jalan, ia melewati sebuah bangunan raksasa dengan kaca besar melapisi kusen jendelanya, dimana sebuah pesta natal sedang berlangsung di dalamnya. Ia sedikit mengintip dari balik jendela yang berlapiskan salju, ternyata itu adalah pesta natal untuk merayakan ulang tahun seorang anak. Puluhan anak kecil dengan baju baju indah bermain main dengan riang. Orang tua mereka saling bercengkrama satu sama lain, tertawa keras lalu saling mengambil gambar. Ada pohon natal raksasa di tengah ruangan, kerlap kerlip lampu hiasnya memancar keluar dan menjilati puluhan mobil mobil mewah di pekarangan. Banyak kado natal dalam bungkusan indah di bawah pohon natal raksasa itu, dua meja panjang di sisi ruangan telah penuh terisi oleh berbagai macam hidangan lezat. Hidangan khas orang eropa di sebelah kanan dan hidangan tradisional di sebelah kiri, menyebabkan bunyi keroncongan di dalam perut Junhui berteriak semakin keras.

 _Kruyuk~_

Junhui bisa mendengar bunyi perut kosong yang lain di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat seorang gadis kecil, bermantel biru pudar, penghangat telinga lusuh dan terus melihat ke dalam ruangan dengan atensi penuh. Junhui sedikit berpikir, atau mungkin berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang berapa usia gadis itu. mungkin 15, atau 17 tahun? Gadis itu terlihat kucel dan telapak tangannya gemetar.

"Ya ampun nona kecil. udara begitu dingin, dimana kedua orang tuamu?" Junhui bertanya dengan tatapan prihatin. Gadis itu hanya melirik Junhui tanpa minat lalu kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada anak anak kecil di dalam ruangan pesta yang kini bertepuk tangan dengan riuh karena sosok _Santa claus_ datang ke dalam ruangan.

"Nona manis, kamu tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka di dalam sana." Sisi lembutnya mulai menguar begitu melihat gadis tadi semakin menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela kaca yang beku. Keduanya kembali memperhatikan para peserta pesta itu dalam diam. _Santa claus_ sekarang membagikan kotak kotak hadiah yang ada di dalam kantung merahnya. Anak anak itu meloncat kesana kemari memamerkan kotak kotak hadiah itu kepada orang tua mereka yang sibuk mengabadikan momennya.

 _Onyx_ hitam gadis itu mulai berbinar. Jelas tergambar ia membayangkan tengah memegang salah satu hadiah itu, dan imajinasi sederhananya cukup menimbulkan secercah sinar di kedua sorot matanya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Junhui bisa mendengar suara perutnya lagi. Junhui tidak bisa menahan ajakan hati nuraninya, dengan yakin, ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu lalu berkata;

"Ayo, aku akan belikan sebuah hadiah untukmu."

"Sungguh?!" gadis itu bertanya dengan antusias. Senyuman kecil muncul di kedua belah bibirnya; manis sekali.

"Tentu! Tapi kita akan mengisi perut dulu, oke?"

"Eum! Tapi paman, apa anda percaya pada tuan _Santa claus_?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku akan menjadi _Santa claus_ untukmu. Dan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu seperti _Santa claus_ yang tidak pernah mengecewakanku." Junhui menggendong gadis itu di atas bahunya dan berjalan menuju kedai penjual _jajjangmyeon_ tadi. Junhui melirik kearah jam besar, ah! Ia tidak peduli lagi tentang tiket busnya.

Junhui membeli dua mangkuk _jajjangmyeon_ , dua bungkus _gyenrappang_ , dua gelas teh hijau panas dan dua porsi _kimchi_ jahe. Interaksi selama makan malam itu membuahkan hasil bagi Junhui. Ia mendapat sedikit informasi tentang gadis itu.

Namanya Seo Myungho, karena ia berasal dari kota Anshan, ia lebih senang menggunakan namanya dalam hanja; Xu Minghao. Syukurlah, Junhui bisa bertemu dengan saudara setanah airnya. Minghao baru saja pulang dari sebuah toko minuman dimana ibunya bekerja paruh waktu sebagai kasir. Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke panti asuhan St. Gallen, sebuah yayasan kecil yang dibiayai pemerintah untuk anak anak kurang beruntung. Ibunya Minghao baru membekalinya dengan sebungkus roti manis isi keju untuk makan malam. Junhui menyuruh gadis itu menyimpan rotinya untuk besok sarapan dan menikmati makan malam untuk sekarang.

Semakin mereka tenggelam dalam percakapan, Junhui terus berpikir tentang hadiah apa yang bisa dibelinya untuk Minghao. Tersisa kembalian lima lembar uang seribu won di dompetnya. Junhui tidak pernah khawatir tentang ongkos, ia kenal baik si supir bus yang biasa ia tumpangi, dan Junhui yakin jika si supir bus itu tidak akan keberatan bila ia membayarnya di lain hari. Tapi, tidak banyak toko hadiah yang buka di saat ini, dan umumnya yang masih buka pun pasti menaikkan harga dagangan mereka. Ia amat ragu ragu apakah ia bisa membeli sesuatu seharga kurang dari lima ribu won.

 _'_ _Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan memberikan gadis ini sekotak hadiah, walaupun itu kalungku sendiri.'_

Katanya pada diri sendiri. Omong omong, kalung itu adalah miliknya terakhir yang paling berharga. Kalung salib dengan panjang tiga puluh senti itu terbuat dari emas murni 24 karat seharga jutaan won. Sang ibu memberinya kalung itu beberapa saat sebelum kematiannya.

Mereka mengunjungi beberapa toko hadiah yang masih buka namun tak satupun dari toko itu punya sesuatu seharga lima ribu won. Tapi Tuhan memang tidak pernah tidur. Tepat ketika mereka mulai putus asa, seberkas cahaya kuning menyilaukan indra penglihatan mereka. Ada sebuah toko kecil yang temaram dengan tanda 'BUKA' tertempel di _display_ toko mereka.

'SANTO NICOLAUS. Begitulah tulisan besar yang terpampang jelas diatas papan kayu reyot diatas kanopi toko itu. bergegaslah Junhui dan Minghao masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang! Tuhan memberkati malam kalian." Sang pemilik tersenyum melihat kedatangan Junhui dan Minghao, dan dengan ramah mempersilahkan mereka melihat lihat.

" _Kuài lái fāxiàn zhège diàn de xìngfú!_ (Ayo temukan sebuah kebahagiaan di dalam toko ini!)" Seru Minghao semangat. Mereka mulai melihat barang-barang di balik kaca dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang mereka sendiri belum tahu. Mata Minghao bersinar melihat deretan boneka beruang, deretan kotak pensil, dan semua barang-barang kecil yang tidak pernah dimilikinya.

" _Kàn kàn su_ _ǒ_ _y_ _ǒ_ _u zhèxiē wáwá! Tāmen sìhū shūshì de l_ _ǒ_ _ubào._ (Lihatlah semua boneka ini! mereka tampak nyaman untuk dipeluk.)"

"Tenanglah, dialek Anshan mu tidak perlu ikut antusias juga." Tegur Junhui santai sambil melihat lihat ke ujung toko. Di rak paling ujung, hampir tertutup oleh buku cerita, Junhui melihat seuntai kalung. Kening Junhui berkerut. Apakah itu kebetulan, atau natal selalu menghadirkan keajaiban, kalung bersinar itu tampak begitu persis sama dengan kalung Junhui.

"S-saya ingin melihat kalung itu, bo-bolehkah?."

Dengan suara takut-takut, Junhui memohon untuk bisa melihat bentuk rupa dari kalung tadi. Junhui sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa sampai tergagap seperti itu. Si pemilik toko itu seorang pria tua dengan sorot teduh di matanya dan jenggot yang memutih, mengeluarkan kalung itu dari ujung rak sempit. Tangan Junhui gemetar ketika ia melepaskan kaitan kalungnya sendiri untuk dibandingkan dengan kalung itu.

"Terpujilah Bapa surgawi—." Junhui menggumam "—begitu sama dan serupa."

Kedua kalung itu sama panjangnya, sama untaian rantainya, dan sama bentuk salib yang tertera diatas bandulnya. Bahkan beratnya pun hampir sama. Hanya kalung kedua itu jelas kalung imitasi. Dibalik bandulnya tercetak;

'Imitasi : Tembaga'.

"Mereka terlihat sama. apa memang sama?" Minghao bertanya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Tanda tanya imajiner seolah tergambar di kedua sorot matanya yang polos. Baginya kalung itu begitu indah sehingga ia tidak berani menyentuhnya. Sesungguhnya itu akan menjadi hadiah natal yang paling sempurna bagi Minghao. _Kalau saja—_

"Berapa harga yang pantas untuk bisa membawa pulang kalung yang cantik ini, Pak?" tanya Junhui dengan suara serak karena lidahnya kering. Kalau boleh jujur, Junhui sebenarnya tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu dan tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari si pemilik toko.

"Delapan ribu Won."

 _—_ _Kalau saja takdir memang berpihak baik padanya._

Hilang sudah harapan mereka; Pupus dikubur bersama kepingan salju yang jatuh dari langit, terbang bersama angin beku yang mematikan. Perlahan ia mengembalikan kalung itu. Pemilik toko melirik Minghao dan Junhui secara bergantian, dan ia melihat Minghao yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari kalung itu. Senyumnya timbul merekah, dan ia bertanya lembut.

"Berapa yang kamu punya, anak muda?"

"Bahkan tidak sampai enam ribu won." Junhui menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Senyum pemilik toko semakin mengembang

"Kalung itu milik kalian dengan harga tiga ribu won."

Baik Junhui maupun Minghao memandang orang tua itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Minghao sampai melotot dibuatnya dan segera ditegur oleh Junhui karena tidak sopan memandangi orang tua dengan kelopak mata membesar.

"Bukankah sekarang hari Natal? Bahkan bila kalian berkenan, saya bisa mencetak pesan apapun dibalik bandul itu. Banyak pembeli yang sengaja mengukir sebuah nama atau pesan disitu, gratis. Tentu saja untuk untuk kalian juga gratis."

 _'_ _Benar-benar_ _kebaikan_ _natal._ _'_ Pikir Junhui dalam hati.

Si pemilik toko itu meminta izin sebentar ke belakang toko dan Selama 5 menit orang tua itu mencetak sesuatu pesanan Junhui di balik bandul

 _'Selamat Natal,_ _Xu_ _Minghao. Salam Sayang,_ _Santa Claus.'_

Ketika semuanya beres, Junhui merasa bahwa ia memegang hadiah natal yang paling sempurna seumur hidupnya. Dengan tersenyum Junhui menyerahkan tiga lembar uang seribu won pada orang tua itu dan mengalungkan benda bersinar itu ke leher Minghao. Minghao hampir menangis karena bahagia.

"Terima kasih. Tuhan memberkati malam anda, pak. Selamat Natal." Sapa Junhui kepada orang tua itu sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi meinggalkan toko itu.

"Selamat natal saudara-saudaraku." Jawab pemilik toko, senantiasa tersenyum.

Mereka berdua keluar dari toko dengan bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia, terlebih untuk Minghao yang tak henti hentinya tersenyum.

Salju turun lebih deras tapi mereka merasakan kehangatan di dalam tubuh. Bintang-bintang mulai muncul di langit, dan sinar-sinar lampu jalanan membuat salju di jalan raya kebiru-biruan. Junhui mengendong gadis itu di atas bahunya dan meloncat dari satu langkah ke langkah yang lain melewati trotoar yang tertutup es. Ia belum pernah merasa begitu puas dalam hidupnya. Melihat tawa riang gadis itu, ia merasa telah mendapatkan hadiah natal yang paling memuaskan untuk dirinya sendiri. Minghao, dengan perut kenyang dan hadiah yang berharga di lehernya, merasakan kegembiraan natal yang pertama dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bermain dan tertawa selama setengah jam, sebelum Junhui melihat jam di atas gereja dan memutuskan bahwa ia harus pergi ke terminal bus. Karena itu ia membawa gadis pirang itu ketempat dimana ia menemukannya. Atau tepatnya, dimana gadis itu bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kamu pulang, Minghao. Hati-hati di jalan. Tuhan memberkatimu selalu."

"Kemana anda akan pergi, Paman?"

"Aku harus pergi bekerja. Ingat! sedapat mungkin sekolah yang rajin, raihlah cita citamu dan selalu percaya jika Santa tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Selamat natal, sayang." Junhui berwasiat dengan sorot mata teduhnya, Minghao hanya mengangguk lucu menanggapinya.

Junhui mencium kening gadis itu, mengusak pucuk kepalanya, lalu berdiri. Minghao mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suaranya yang cempreng, tersenyum dan berlari-lari kecil kearah jalan pulangnya. Kebahagiaan yang terlalu besar baginya hingga membuat gadis itu lupa menanyakan siapa nama paman tadi, si _Santa claus_ dadakannya itu.

Junhui merasa begitu hangat di dalam hatinya. Ia tertawa puas, dan berjalan menuju ke terminal bus. Tak butuh waktu lama, bus yang biasa ia tumpangi pun datang. Si pengemudi bis mengenalnya, dan sebelum Junhui punya kesempatan untuk bicara apapun, ia menunjuk salah satu bangku yg masih kosong.

"Duduk di kursi kesukaanmu, saudaraku, dan jangan cemaskan apapun. Sekarang malam natal."

Junhui mengucapkan terima kasih, dan setelah saling menukar salam selamat natal ia duduk di kursi kesukaannya; Duduk di samping jendela merupakan _spot_ yang terbaik bagi Junhui. Keempat roda bus itu pun bergerak, dan Junhui membelai kalung yang ada di dalam kantongnya. Sebelumnya, Ia tidak pernah melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya, tapi ia punya kebiasaan untuk mengelus kalung itu setiap saat. Di saat ia butuh kehangatan, di saat ia teringat ibunya, atau kapan saja ia mau. Dan kini ia merasakan perbedaan dalam rabaannya. Keningnya berkerut ketika ia mengeluarkan kalung itu dari kantongnya, dan membaca sebuah kalimat yang baru diukir dibalik bandulnya.

 _'Selamat Natal,_ _Xu_ _Minghao_ _._ _Salam Sayang, Santa claus._ _'_

Saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah keliru memberikan hadiah untuk Minghao.

Selama 8 tahun berikutnya, hidup mulai memperlihatkan taring dan bisanya yang mematikan; hidup memperlakukan Junhui dengan amat keras. Dalam usahanya mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik, ia harus terus menerus berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lainnya. Akhirnya ia bekerja sebagai pekerja kontrak di suatu perusahaan otomotif, sekitar 5 km dari Apgujeong. Dan ia masih belum bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang cukup baik untuk makan lebih dari sekedar makanan instan atau makanan ringan.

Karena bekerja terlalu keras di bawah tekanan yang setiap saat mengintai,Junhui mempunyai masalah kesehatan yang serius. Bahkan sebelum umurnya mencapai 35 tahun, ia sudah tampak begitu tua. Banyak keriput di sekitar kelopak mata dan dahinya. Semua berkas pekerjaan itu membuat kantung matanya tidak toleran dengan keadaan tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Suatu hari menjelang natal, Junhui digotong ke rumah sakit karena pingsan; kelelahan. Hidup tampaknya harus menyerah untuk Junhui. Tanpa uang sepeserpun di kantong dan sanak famili yang menjenguk, ia kini terbaring di bangsal paling suram di sebuah rumah sakit swasta. Bahkan ia tidak berpikir untuk berobat menggunakan kartu jaminan sosial miliknya yang memang sudah kadaluarsa.

Malam natal itu, ketika setiap orang di dunia sibuk membunyikan lonceng lonceng di gereja, lagu lagu pujian mengalun dimana mana dan salam selamat natal diucapkan nyaris setiap menit, denyut nadi Junhui melemah. Ia jatuh ke dalam alam tak sadar.

Berita tentang seorang pasien di bangsal 366 yang sedang kritis akhirnya sampai juga ke telinga sang direktur tertinggi rumah sakit itu. Tak ingin rumah sakitnya dicap sebagai rumah sakit yang buruk dan mendapat denda teguran dari pemerintah, ia pun bergegas pergi untuk mencari tahu kebenaran itu. hanya sedikit informasi karena memang ia mendengar secara simpang siur tentang berita itu sebelum akhirnya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam menuju bangsal paling ujung itu. Ketika ia melihat pintu bangsal terbuka sedikit, Ia kembali memeriksa buku di tangannya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

 _'_ _Ruang itu seharusnya kosong._ _'_ Bisik hatinya bingung.

Wanita cantik itu mengetuk pintu, tetapi tak seorang pun sudi menjawabnya. Atau memang tidak ada satupun orang di dalam. Dengan inisiatif tinggi, Dia membuka pintu itu dan menyalakan lampu. Hal pertama yg dilihatnya adalah seorang pria kurus yang tergeletak di atas ranjang, di sebelahnya ada beberapa alat medis seadanya seperti alat pengontrol detak jantung dan juga gantungan infus sebagai nutrisi pengganti makanan. Tapi perhatiannya tersedot pada sesuatu yang bersinar suram diterpa sorot lampu di atas dadanya, benda itu, benda yang memantulkan sinar lampu tadi.

Dia mendekatkan langkahnya dan mulai melihat benda yang bersinar itu, yaitu bandul kalung berbentuk salib yang sudah kehitam-hitaman karena kualitas logam yang tidak baik. Tapi sesuatu pada kalung itu membuat hatinya berdebar. Dengan hati-hati ia memeriksa bandul itu dan membaca kalimat yang tercetak di baliknya.

 _'Selamat Natal,_ _Xu_ _Minghao_ _._ _Salam Sayang,_ _Santa claus'_

Seketika kristal bening cair turun melewati kedua pipi Minghao. Bersyukur, ia sangat bersyukur karena Inilah orang yang paling diharapkan untuk bertemu seumur hidupnya. Inilah orang yang membuat masa kanak-kanaknya begitu tak terlupakan hanya dengan 1 malam saja, dan inilah orang yang membuatnya percaya bahwa sesungguhnya,

 _Santa claus_ memang ada di dunia ini.

Dia memeriksa denyut nadi Junhui dan mengangguk paham. Tangannya yang terlatih memberitahu harapan masih ada. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya dan segera memanggil kamar darurat, ia juga bergerak cepat ke kantornya. Malam natal yang sunyi di rumah sakit itu dipecahkan dengan kesibukan mendadak dan bunyi derap langkah-langkah kaki puluhan perawat dan dokter jaga.

"Jangan khawatir, Paman, Siapapun nama anda. Minghao disini sekarang, dan Minghao akan mengurus Santa clausnya yang tersayang." Minghao menangis tersedu sedu sembari mencoba membawa kembali nyawa Junhui yang diambang batas.

Minghao menyentuh kalung di lehernya. Rantai emas itu bersinar begitu terang sehingga seisi ruangan terasa hangat walaupun salju mulai jatuh menderas diluar. Ia merasa begitu kuat, perasaan yang didapatnya tiap ia menyentuh kalung itu. Malam ini dia tidak harus bertanya-tanya lagi karena ia baru saja menemukan orang yang memberinya hadiah natal yang paling sempurna seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Tentu kalian sudah bisa menebak kebaikan apa yang bisa kalian petik dari kisah Junhui dan Minghao ini, tentu Junhui amat bahagia bisa bersatu kembali dengan Minghao, walaupun dalam artian lebih. Mereka telah melewati manis dan pahitnya kehidupan sekarang. Dengan kehidupan yang lebih membaik, kesehatan Junhui sudah jauh dari kata sakit dan tentu Minghao tidak akan pernah membiarkannya jatuh sakit.

Tugasku disini sudah selesai. Junhui sudah berhenti menangis dan sudah tertelap dipangkuanku. Entahlah saat aku yang bercerita seperti ini, dia juga ikutan menangis. Padahal seharusnya ini menjadi cerita haru milikku sendiri dan bukan dia yang menangis. Aku tidak pernah habis berpikir pada suamiku ini. Atau mungkin, jika suatu saat nanti jika berknenan, Junhui akan menceritakan bagaimana kami bertemu lagi setelah dirinya hampir mati dalam kejadian itu. dan kuharap ia tidak menangis saat menceritakannya. Xu Minghao dan Wen Junhui disini mengucapkan **Selamat natal dan Tuhan memberkati kalian semua.**

 **^THE END^**

 **A/N:**

 **SPECIAL KARENA FANFICT INI MEMANG KHUSUS MEMPUNYAI SATU CERITA DAN SATU PAIR , TIDAK MEMILIKI DUA CERITA DENGAN EMPAT PAIR SEPERTI FANFICT 'SANTA HE WON'T LET ME DOWN' YANG LAINNYA YEAY ! HAYO HAYOOO SIAPA YANG DEMEN SAMA MBAK MYUNG MYUNG/? DIPAIR SAMA MAS JUNED? /DIGAMPAR JUNHUI/ JARANG ADA FANFICT JUNHAO YAAA MUNCUL DI FFN…. MAKANYA GUA IKUT MEMERIAHKAN DUNIA FANFICT PAIR JUNHAO…. GUA GAMAU ADA MEMBER YANG UNDERRATED DI SVT…..**

 **HWAH. GUA BARU PERTAMA KALINYA BIKIN FANFICT YANG (MENURUT) GUE BERBOBOT….. YA BERBOBOT KARENA EMANG PASTI ADA SUATU NILAI KEBAIKAN YANG BISA KALIAN PETIK.**

 **OHIYA, MUNGKIN DARI KALIAN ADA YANG TAHU KISAH INI. INI MURNI REMAKE… GUA TEGASIN LAGI YA INI MURNI REMAKE DARI SALAH SATU KISAH ROHANI NATAL YANG SUKA GUA BACA DI BUKU DONGENG ADEK TEMEN GUA. JADI, INTINYA, REMAKE ITU EMANG INTI CERITANYA SAMA, TAPI PENGOLAHAN BAHAN, RASA, SAMA TATA CARA PENYAJIANNYA SAMA SEKALI BERBEDA. KAYAK KITA BIKIN 'BROWNIES', SETIAP ORANG PASTI BEDA BEDA PAKE BAHAN, ISIAN, TOPPING, PENYAJIAN, MERK DAN RASANYA PASTI BEDA WALAUPUN SATU NAMA YAITU 'BROWNIES'. REMAKE DAN COPYCAT IT'S TOTTALLY DIFFERENT ! GUA NGOMONG GINI KENAPA, KARENA BANYAK AUTHOR FFN JAMAN SEKARANG YANG MENYALAHGUNAKAN EMBEL EMBEL 'REMAKE NOVEL' SEBAGAI 'SALIN GANTI CAST' ITU SAMA AJA LU COPYCAT KARYA YANG SUDAH DI PATENKAN. BISA AJA GUA ADUIN KE SALAH SATU PUBLISHER TERKAIT, KARENA GUA EMANG LAGI KESEL BANGET SAMA SALAH SATU AUTHOR FFN YANG 'KATANYA' ME-REMAKE (TANPA MENCATUT KALIMAT DISCLAIMER) NOVEL SO, I MARRIED THE ANTIFAN MENJADI SEBUAH FANFICT YANG BERJUDUL SAMA. DIA GUA KASIH TEGURAN MALAH NYOLOT NGASIH LAGI EMBEL EMBEL DLDR.. SITU MERASA OKE? MAU GUA ADUIN KE PENERBIT HARU? YA SEMOGA DIA BACA AJA SIH CUAP CUAP GA PENTING GUA INI. WKWKWKWK GOBLOK AJA YA AUTHOR YANG MENGHARAP BANYAK REVIEW DITAMBAH GAMAU CAPEK AKHIRNYA MILIH JALAN PINTAS BUAT NYALIN KARYA ORANG. CUKUP LIAT FANFICT GUA YANG BERJUDUL SAMA…. SANTA HE WON'T LET ME DOWN, KAN FANFICTNYA PUNYA EMPAT PAIRING, MASING MASING ADA DUA CERITA, GUA MEMILIH TOPPING CAST BERBEDA, RASA YANG BERBEDA TAPI INTI DAN JUDULNYA TETEP SAMA…. INI BARU NAMANYA REMAKE….!**

 ** _'LOH, LU KAN JUGA PERNAH BIKIN REMAKE DARI FANFICT LU SENDIRI'_**

 **THAT'S THE POINT! IT'S MY OWN FICT, DAN GUA BERHAK MAU NGAPAIN AJA DI FANFICT GUA. MAU GUA DELETE, MAU GUA NEXT CHAPTER, MAU GUA BAKAR, MAU GUA BIKIN RUJAK ATAU EVERTHING I WANT TO DO….KARENA GUA UDAH MENCANTUMKAN DISCLAIMER DI SETIAP FANFICT ABAL BIKINAN GUA. SO, GUA UDAH MENJELASKAN DI DALAM DISCLAIMER KALO CERITA ITU MILIK GUA DAN GUA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA BIAS DAN SEGALA SANGKUT PAUT CERITA TIDAK BERHUBUNGAN SAMA KEBISAAN BIAS DILUAR SANA.**

 **UDAH AH, SIAPA TAU NANTI DIA TERSINDIR JUGA SAMA CUAP CUAP INI TERUS TIBA TIBA INBOX GUA /NGAREP/ /DIBAKAR READRES/ WKWKWKWK. UDAH AH, SALAM CINTA KEDAMAIAN NATAL AJA BAGI KALIAN SEMUA PARA PEMBACA YANG MERAYAKANNYA. DAN SELAMAT TAHUN….. EITS….. TUNGGU DULU UCAPAN TAHUN BARUNYA NANTI AJA DI FANFICT SELANJUTNYA. ATAU MUNGKIN SIDE OFFNYA BAGAIMANA CARANYA MINGHAO BISA KETEMU SAMA JUNHUI TERUS MENIKAH? HMMMMMM LEH UGHAAA /MAMPUS SPOILER/ BHAQZ. GUA GA JANJI DEH BIKIN SIDE OFF KARENA GUA JANJI BIKIN SEQUEL KWON CHIJEU AJA BELUM DI TEPATI. TAPI AS SOON AS POSSIBLE GUA POST SEQUEL KWON CHIJEU SEBAGAI SELINGAN MENUNGGU FANFICT SPESIAL TAHUN BARUNYA.**

 **TUNGGUIN AJA KARYA ABAL GUA YANG LAINNYA! ATAU GUA MALAH HIATUS/? MENUTUP TAHUN INI DENGAN HIATUS DI FANFICT TERAKHIR INI ATAU GUA POSTING SEQUEL KWON CHIJEU, LANJUTAN AN ACCIDENT SAMA POSTING FANFICT SIDE OFF MY DEAREST SANTA SPESIAL TAHUN BARU?**

 **REVIEW, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS ALLOWED SAYANQ….. REVIEW BANYAK = SIDE OFF PAS TAHUN BARU, GIMANA? /DIGAMPAR/**

 **SEMOGA NATAL KALIAN DILIPUTI KASIH DAN DAMAI SELALU BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN ^^**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKOR** **O**


End file.
